A Memory
by birdandsnow
Summary: What do you do with a confusing memory? Especially if the one person who was there doesn't remember anything. Rated M for later on. ON HOLD FOR A PERIOD OF TIME!
1. A Memory

Kyo and I were sitting in the living room, bored as hell. Without even thinking about what I am going to say, I tell him one of my deepest desires.

"I want to kiss you."

"Whuh?!" Kyo says. I look at his extremely shocked expression with a very serious expression.

"I'm going to kiss you."

Leaning forward on my hands and knees I cover his lips with my own. Surprisingly his lips were soft and warm and he had kind of an earthy sweet smell. He hasn't pushed me away or anything, and that's the problem! He's not doing **anything**! So as gently as I can, I push him to the ground and without breaking the kiss I lay on top of him.

After a few seconds I feel his hand on the back of my head. Kyo opened his mouth inviting me in while keeping us locked together with his hand. He had a strong grip, a really strong grip. Although no matter how much force he used, the kiss stayed soft and sweet.

Suddenly Kyo shifted under me and then rolled us over so that I am on my back and he is over top of me. I unconsciously wrap my arms around his neck. He wasn't very heavy, then again, he is holding himself up on his arms. I can't think of anything that could make this moment better.

Just then he grinds his hip against my hard arousal. Sudden pleasure shot up my spine and spread throughout my body. Breaking the kiss I groan out loud. Kyo lifts himself off of me and stands up. Confused I sit up and look at him.

"Kyo... what are you do--"

"Don't even start." Kyo interrupts. "I only played along because I felt like it."

"H-Huh?" I ask.

"I'm not gay, Yuki. Unlike someone I know."

He smirked at me and then left the room. I look out towards the garden and think to myself. I am gay, and have been for a long time.

* * *

**Yay!! My first fan fiction!! It was so much fun!! o.o That's a lot of F's. Anyway please review I would like to know what you think. Chapter two should be coming soon. REVIEW!!! ...please**


	2. Attraction

_Italics are Yuki's thoughts_

_Enjoy!_

_Two years ago.  
We were fourteen when that happened, my first kiss_, Yuki thought to himself. _Why did it have to be **him**, of all people? I don't know what I was thinking!_

Yuki sat up in bed, he hated mornings especially this one. Last night he had dreamt about his least favourite memory,** again! **Yuki dragged himself out of bed and grabbed some clothes and sauntered off to the bathroom. He turned the shower on so that it was a little colder than usual. He just stood there allowing the water to saturate his hair and run down his naked body.

When Yuki finished getting ready for school he headed downstairs to the kitchen. He could already smell the meal that had his stomach growling. He entered the kitchen and he saw a familiar brown haired girl, who turned around with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning , Yuki-kun." Tohru said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Honda-san." Yuki looked around and noticed that something was missing. "Where did that stupid cat go?"

"Oh, um, I think he is still sleeping. He is always so exhausted when it is raining." Tohru told him.

"Hmph. Lazy cat."

Yuki walked over to the window to see that it was, indeed, raining again. Then he walked into the other room and sat at the table across from Shigure. Shigure put the paper he was reading down and looked at Yuki.

"what's the matter with you?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just having weird dreams lately, that's all." Yuki replied.

"Nothing **too** perverted I hope."

Yuki's face flushed a little. "Of course not!" He yelled at the dog.

"H'm mm. Okay, then. You just looked a little dazed so I thought I'd ask." Shigure resumed to reading the paper despite his attempts to stop smirking. He obviously noticed the faint blush on Yuki's cheeks.

"Breakfast is ready." Tohru said as she entered the room with it. She placed it out across the table and sat down at the end of the table.

"Everything looks delicious, Tohru-kun." Shigure told her.

"Thank you very much, Shigure-san."

They started eating. Then they heard footsteps pounding slowly down the stairs. Kyo walked into the room. His hair falling into his eyes as he dragged himself to the table, flopping himself down, and banging his head on the table.

"Look who dragged themselves out of bed. Morning sleepyhead." Shigure said cheerfully.

'K-Kyo-kun, are you alright?" Tohru asked, concern in her big brown eyes.

Lifting his head, Kyo looked at Tohru, "Yeah, but I'd really appreciate it if the damn rain would stop falling already."

"I'm rather thankful that the rain hasn't let up. It means you're too tired to go around the house shooting off your big mouth." Yuki insulted Kyo.

"What the hell is that.. suppose... to... meean...." Too tired to finish his question in the angry way he started, Kyo's words dragged out until he banged his head on the table.

"See, he can't even say a complete question."

"Shut up." Kyo mumbled.

* * *

When they got to school, Yuki was constantly bothered. He could not stop thinking about his memory. His god damn memory that would be better if it was a dream. What baffles him most about it was Kyo's reaction. He thought for sure Kyo would have thrown a fit and tried to beat the hell out of him. That was not the case. Yuki had enough. The reasoning behind Kyo's reaction did not make sense to him. He had made the decision to come out and ask Kyo about it. Whether he wanted to or not.

At lunch Yuki decided to look for Kyo. He would have looked on the roof but it's raining, so the stupid cat had to be in the school. He checked every empty classroom he went by. Kyo was no where to be found. He had almost given up, thinking that he could ask Kyo when they got home, when he opened another door. Inside was Kyo.

Yuki walked in and closed the door gently. The room wasn't very bright but it wasn't dark either. He could see that Kyo put five desks together and was sprawled out across them. He was about to say his name when he noticed that Kyo was sleeping. Slowly and quietly, Yuki walked up until he was standing, looking down at Kyo. _He looks so peaceful,_he thought. Hesitantly he reached out and brushed a few strands of hair from Kyo's face, resting his hand on his cheek. Still fast asleep, Kyo leaned into Yuki's hand and a soft sound was coming from his chest. Yuki leaned in closer, curious about the sound. _He's **purring! **He's actually purring!_Yuki was astounded. He started rubbing his thumb across Kyo's cheek to see what would happen. He wasn't disappointed. Kyo's purring grew louder and a lazy smile spread across his face._ He's so beautiful._Yuki left the room to let the sleepy cat rest in peace completely forgetting they were in school.

Walking back Yuki made a mental note to ask Kyo about his memory later. When he got to the classroom he sat at his desk resting his head on his right hand staring out of the window. He was going over what happened in his head when he suddenly banged his head on the desk a couple times, hard. People around him looked at him but decided not to ask. _GOD DAMMIT! You stupid idiot!_Yuki was cursing at himself loudly in his head because he realized that he was starting to feel attracted to Kyo, again.

* * *

**Okay, sorry if i made you wait. I had a little trouble on where to go with this but I think it turned out well. please review.**

**Going out to the cabin for two weeks so i can continue writing sitting by the water X3! when I get back I'll type it up and update right away!**


	3. Failures

**I'm back! I got on the comp as fast as I could to type this and upload it so I hope it's good, and that you all like it. As for the beginning, they were my exact thoughts. It was raining most of the time I was there! It sucked! But when the sky was blue again we had a lot of fun.**

**By the way I don't own any of the characters in my story, they purely belong to their creator.**

**Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yuki Pov

The sky is blue.

Not like a bright blue but more of a... um...

...

gray blue! Or light blue like the pencil crayon.

Anyway, that means I can see the sky, the clear sky. The rain clouds have passed, which means I've delayed talking to Kyo about my memory, Dammit! Every time I tried to ask him about it I would either chicken out or something would interrupt us. I tried at least 4 times over the past couple of days but I just couldn't ask the question. The first time was after school the day I found Kyo asleep in the empty classroom. I still blush just thinking about it. We were sitting at the table, Shigure was in his room and Tohru was cooking...

--Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Normal Pov

_Yuki and Kyo were sitting across from each other at the table. Tohru was cooking and preparing for dinner while Shigure was patiently waiting in his room. Yuki was a little nervous and creeped out being near Kyo after what happened at school. But he swallowed his nerves and spoke to Kyo._

"_Um... Kyo? "_

"_What?" Kyo grunted. He looked as if he was going to fall asleep any moment._

_Yuki looked down into his lap fidgeting with his hands. "I was... wondering whether you remember anything two years ago." Yuki visibly blushed. " I-I mean anything weird... betwe--" There was a thud and Yuki looked up and Kyo's head was laying on the table. Yuki didn't expect this to be his reaction. Then he looked again._

"_Kyo?" Yuki asked._

_Kyo didn't answer, he didn't even move.__**Oh Great,**__Yuki thought sarcastically,__** He's asleep**_**.**

"_Dinner's ready!" Tohru said suddenly._

_Shigure came out of his room and sat down. The he started laughing when Yuki told him Kyo was asleep. The four of them, Kyo woke up when he smelt the food, sat down to eat. As he ate all Yuki could think was,__**Stupid rain.**_

--End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yuki Pov

That wasn't my fault. Kyo was still exhausted and tired from the rain, so it was the weather's fault.

I got up from the seat I was sitting at by the window and went to lay down on my bed. I was looking up at the ceiling when I thought about the time I chickened out. I mean it! Kyo scared the hell out of me when I failed to ask the question...

--Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Normal Pov

_Kyo was going to his room to have a cat nap. The rain made him feel so exhausted, he even fell asleep at school that day at lunch. Yuki was following him and he walked up behind Kyo. Kyo spun around attempting to kick Yuki in the head but Yuki dodged it cleanly._

"_It's only me, you know." Yuki said._

"_I know." Kyo snapped. "What do you want?"_

_Yuki got a little nervous again. "I wanted to ask you something."_

"_Well, spit it out!" Kyo was getting annoyed. He wanted to sleep!_

"_Do you remember... anything..." Yuki stopped._

"_Remember what?"_

"_Remember anything a-about... two years..." Yuki stopped again, regretting asking Kyo about this._

_Suddenly Kyo un-expectantly lunged at Yuki pushing him against the wall. Yuki's feet were off the ground so his eyes were level with Kyo's. Kyo had a strong hold on his shoulders._

"_Eep!" Yuki squeaked. He stared into Kyo's red angry eyes. There was nothing friendly about them._

"_You. Damn. Rat. If you have something to say, then say it quickly." Kyo said too calmly._

_Yuki whimpered at the sharp tone in his scary calm voice. He had never seen Kyo like this before. He was surprised obviously because he was used to the hot-headed, short-tempered cat. Plus he doesn't know how Kyo managed to get the energy when it's still raining. Yuki didn't want to ask Kyo his question anymore. He was too scared._

"_N-Never mind. It's not important... anymore."_

_Yuki looked away expecting Kyo to yell at him. Instead Kyo dropped him and he fell hard onto the floor. Kyo turned away from him, mumbling as he opened the door to his room and walked inside._

--End Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yuki Pov

Ugh. I'm getting too soft around him. Good thing he was too irritated to notice how scared I was... I think. I turned over in my bed toward my desk. On my desk I can see my journal, my "Random" journal. I called it that because I write down any random thought when I feel like it. I reached over and grabbed it. Rolling over on my stomach, I began to flip through it. When I got to the last page I stopped. I wrote down yesterday's only attempt. It turns out I chickened out before I even tried.

--Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Normal Pov

_Yuki was looking around the house for Kyo. He couldn't find him anywhere. Yuki didn't know this, but every room he entered Kyo had left moments before. Kyo knew Yuki was following him. What he didn't know was why. Seeking some privacy Kyo crawled up onto the roof glad that his favourite spot was now "unoccupied" by the rain. Yuki was fortunate enough to see Kyo before he disappeared onto the roof. Yuki walked up to the ladder and started climbing. About half way up he remembered Kyo's reaction last time and decided not to ask Kyo today. So he crawled back down the ladder and went back inside._

--End Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yuki Pov

That one wasn't as flashy as my other failures, but it was a failure none the less. Then today when I tried, we were interrupted again. I called out to him but Shigure found us. He said that Kazuma was on the phone for him. He took the call and now he is spending the night over there.

After I finished writing that in my journal, I closed it and tossed it onto my desk. I looked at the alarm clock and it was 10:00 pm and decided it was time for bed. I dressed for bed, and laying down under the covers I reached over and turned off my lamp. As I was laying in the dark, dreading the possibility of dreaming my memory, I slowly drifted off towards an easy slumber. I had one more thought before I fell into the comfortable darkness.

**Oh, that's right, tomorrow's my birthday.**

**

* * *

**

**Yep, Next chapter is happening on Yuki's birthday. Yay! But the real part of this chapter is what the title tells... next chapter will be called... **

**"Kyo's Gift" 3**

**I need your help though. I would like you to please reveiw and let me know the gifts that his friends give him.**

**1 Shigure and Tohru**

**2 Momiji and Hatsuharu**

**3 Ayame**

**X3 Thank you to all those who have read and/or reveiwed, I am very thankful to you.**


	4. Kyo's Gift

**Sorry this took so long! I had the worst case of writers block and then I had to write mid-terms at school. That probably isn't a very good excuse but its all i've got. T.T**

**But here is the next chapter, please enjoy! It is longer than my previous chapters but i don't know how much longer.**

**i dont own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Yuki!" A blonde haired boy launched himself at Yuki hugging him around the neck from behind.

"Ah! Momiji... I... I c-can't breathe..." Yuki was pulling on Momiji's arms but the excited boy didn't budge.

A boy with white hair and black roots came into Yuki's view. He looked at Yuki, who was struggling to breathe, and then he looked at Momiji. He walked over and plucked Momiji off of Yuki's back. Yuki was finally able to breathe and when he was finished gasping for air he spoke. "Thanks Haru."

"No problem. By the way, Happy Birthday."

Yuki smiled at the always polite and kind ox, well, almost always. Then he looked over at the jumpy rabbit desperately trying to get his attention. "What is it, Momiji?"

"Guess what we got you?"

"You really didn't have to get me anything."

"We did anyway. We got you tickets to the new movie downtown. Here." Momiji handed Yuki an envelope with a little purple ribbon. _Why does it have to be purple?_ Yuki asked himself. Everything that is even remotely related with him is silver, purple, or lavender. Even his cards and gifts on Valentine's Day are purple, with the occasional red, pink, or white valentine. Oh well. Yuki opened the envelope and pulled out six tickets. He looked at the name of the movie and raised his eyebrows at Momiji and Haru.

"Needy Cousins?" He asked. (1)

"Yep, it's a romantic comedy." Momiji told him.

"It's one of those rare movies, where not many people watch it, because of their beliefs and what not." Haru continued. "That's why there was a sale for the tickets. Buy two get one free, so we bought four and got two free."

"Oh, I see. But what I don't get is why it is against some people's beliefs?" Yuki didn't understand.

"It's the whole thing with same sex couples and relationships within the family. The movies about two male cousins who find out their sexual preferences, then find other people with the same preferences and what they do about it (2). I'm not sure how bad it is but we had to show them Momiji's birth certificate before they believed us when we told them he was older than fourteen. After that buying the tickets was no longer a problem and if you ask me it shouldn't have been in the first place."

"If no one who is the age of fourteen or under can get into this movie then it must be pretty bad. How did you get interested in it?"

"We were walking by the theatre when we saw the poster." Momiji answered. "I pointed it out to Haru and he said that we should get tickets for your birthday. Then he bought the poster."

Haru unrolled the poster that was unnoticed in his hand. It showed two men embracing in the middle. It seemed they were in the middle of a very hot and passionate kiss. There were big, bold, black letters that spelled out 'Needy Cousins' across the top. The faces of the other characters were displayed around the male leads. Yuki just stared. He knew that he was probably as red as a tomato. Actually he would go as far to say that his mouth was hanging wide open. He was flabbergasted, so much so, that he didn't even hear Shigure and his brother come up from behind him (believe it or not).

"Is that the poster for 'Needy Cousins'? I've wanted to go see that one." Shigure said while examining the poster.

"Ah, yes. The movie that will show the world's youth that sexuality is thing to be proud of, not to shy away from. Yuki, I did not know you were interested in that kind of thing. Look, you have six tickets." Ayame said.

"They are his birthday gift from us!" Momiji told them.

"Oh really? Why six?" Shigure asked.

"The tickets were on sale. We got one for Yuki, one for Haru, one for Tohru, one for Kyo, one for me, and one for you."

"Ah, well, thank you. Aaya you should get tickets for Haa-san and yourself."

"And so I shall. When is the premiere?"

"It's in two months. They started selling the tickets really early." Momiji replied.

"Gure-san, weren't they debating whether or not they should rate the movie higher or not?"

"They were. But they decided to keep it as it is so that they can get a bigger audience."

They continued their conversation like that as they left to go to the living room.

Yuki was still staring at the poster blindly. He wasn't sure what to think. Either Haru has some kind of sixth sense that's telling him Yuki's gay or he's more perverted than he thought. Yuki was about to tell Haru to put the poster away when an unexpected presence entered the room.

"What the hell are the three of you looking at?!"

Kyo had come back from his night at Kazuma's and was now staring at Momiji, Haru and especially Yuki, with disbelief.

"It's a movie poster." Yuki answered him. "Momiji and Haru got me tickets for the premiere, for my birthday. You do know I'm turning seventeen today don't you?"

Kyo's ear twitched a little when Yuki said seventeen but his expression stayed the same. "Yeah, I do."

"Ne, Kyo, you're seventeen already right?" Momiji asked.

Now, Kyo was annoyed."Why, do **you** want to know?!!"

"Well, I never really knew when your birthday was."

"Come to think of it, I didn't either." Yuki said. Haru just shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

"Whatever. I'm younger than him. My birthday is in two months."

_Looks like I beat him again_, Yuki thought.

"So, you were born in May and Yuki was born today in March (3). Today is the 22nd which means two months from now is May 22nd. Were you born on May 22nd, Kyo?" Momiji was curious to see if he was right.

"Yeah, I was. I'll see you guys later. Well, maybe." Kyo turned around and started to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, stupid cat!" Yuki called.

"What?!" Kyo spun around angrily.

"Here. Consider this your birthday present from me." Yuki handed Kyo one of the movie tickets. Kyo took it and read what was on it. Then he looked up and glared at Yuki.

"The movie premiere's on your birthday, so you should come along with us."

"Sure, why not." Kyo walked up the stairs and locked himself in his room.

Yuki sighed to himself and he, Haru, and Momiji went into the living room. Shigure, Ayame, and Tohru were already sitting at the table. Tohru had finished cooking and had set it all on the table. As Yuki and the other two sat down Tohru looked around and then looked at Yuki.

"Is Kyo-kun not coming for dinner?"

"No, I don't think so. It's a shame really. This meal looks perfect. He'll be missing out." Yuki smiled a little at Tohru.

"My, my, my, I wonder what he is so busy with." Ayame said smirking widely.

With a large goose egg on his head, where Yuki had slugged him, Ayame proudly announced his birthday gift for Yuki. "My lovable little Brother may all you dreams and fantasies be realised when you wear this for your beloved one. I have here the perfect gift for my dear Yuki, a well tailored... maid outfit!" He opened a white box he had placed on the table and pulled out a sleeveless outfit. It has a short skirt and lace on the outer edges of the attached apron. In the box seemed to be the extra accessories. There was a large ribbon that Ayame explained that wrapped around the neck and tied on the side. There were two sleeved that were bell shaped with lace on the ends that attached to the arms just under the shoulders. The shoes were probably the scariest part. They were high heeled ballerina slippers with ribbons that went all the way up the legs and tied at about mid-thigh. On the back of this ridiculous masterpiece was some kind of butterfly bow with the ends of the ribbon flowing down almost to the floor . How Yuki got so much description, no one would ever guess. Ayame had explained how everything works and they had a good visual. Actually, it was more of a horrific visual. Ayame had left the room and came back wearing the outfit.

"... and that is how this wondrous work of art is put together. Well, my lovely younger brother, what do you think of you birthday gift?" Ayame turned to Yuki unknowingly of the storm to come.

"What do I think... hmm... let's see... I THINK YOUR CRAZY!!" Yuki snapped, jumping to his feet. "I can't believe you actually think I'm going to wear that... that thing!!" For the next little bit the house was filed with shouts, crashes, and bangs while Yuki was angered with his older brother. Although, his brother was taking every hit and insult with his usual booming laughter and talk about brotherly love, blah, blah, blah. Momiji and Hatsuharu just sat there enjoying the food while Tohru sat worrying about the gap between Yuki and Ayame that Ayame spoke of not so long ago. Shigure wasn't concerned about the welfare of his good friend as Yuki pummelled him to no end, simply because he was shouting, "Yuki-kun! Please stop destroying the house!"

When everything calmed down, Tohru cleaned the table and brought in an ice cream cake for dessert. She also gave Yuki her gift to him which was a pair of gloves, some seeds, and tools for his garden. Yuki was grateful, however, when he received Shigure's gift he was rather cautious. Thankfully it wasn't one of "those" books that everyone knew Shigure wrote on a "whim."

Afterwards when the sun started to set, everyone noticed the pink and orange sky. Haru and Momiji said their goodbyes and left. Tohru started the dishes and cleaning up while Shigure went to his office, Ayame followed suit. Walking up the stairs to his bedroom, carefully, Yuki set everything in its place. Making extra care that Ayame's gift was at the back of his closet. Before he started to undress he noticed a small paper, with his name on it, by the door. He stepped over to pick it up and unfold it. It had a simple, confusing sentence written in a very neat, chicken scratch kind of writing.

Meet me at the secret base.

Curious, Yuki went downstairs and outside. He walked the short path to his base looking at his surroundings. Everything looked like pink gold. The sun was at that point in the sky when everything was drenched in its magenta and gold light. When he reached his base he walked out as close to the middle of the little field as he could. Sparkles of gold were sprinkled over the small field as the light glistened off of the remnants of this morning's dew. Yuki didn't see anyone. The notes writer obviously wasn't here yet. Yuki had wondered briefly who it was. Haru and Momiji already left moments ago and Shigure, Ayame, and Tohru were still at the house. So, Yuki figured the note was probably from Kyo and he waited patiently for him to show.

It didn't take him very long. In a few short minutes a voice resonated across the meadow to Yuki's ears.

"Wow, you really do know how to take care of this place, don't ya, Rat?"

Yuki turned to the all too familiar voice and pet name and saw Kyo partially hidden within the shadow of the tree that he was casually leaning against.

"I guess you could say that. Now, get over here and tell me why you wanted to meet here, Stupid Cat." Yuki replied with a small smile that could only be described as a smirk.

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo snapped. Nonetheless, he straightened up and walked into the light of the little field and stopped a few feet away from Yuki glaring at him slightly.

Yuki was taken aback when Kyo walked out from the shadows. The sunset sky and the sparkling field had suddenly become very dull. Light seemed to focus on Kyo, no, light seemed to blend in with Kyo. The golden rays of the setting sun illuminated Kyo's bright features to a maximum. In his hair the gold had set softly like newly fallen snow and his crimson eyes seemed to dance like the tongues of a campfire flame. His naturally tan skin was glowing with a golden brown radiance that put butterscotch to shame. He was gorgeous to Yuki's eyes and Yuki knew it. He felt pale compared to the fiery looks that Kyo possessed.

Unfortunately, Kyo noticed that Yuki was staring at him. He snapped his fingers in front of his face saying, "Yo, wake up! We barely started a conversation and your already half asleep!"

Yuki blinked returning his attention at the reason they had met here. Although, Yuki was also thinking about how hot Kyo would look in pink right now. Wait... pink? Mentally shaking himself, Yuki spoke, "So, why did you want me here?"

Kyo stuck his hand in his pocket and looked away from Yuki trying to hide his nervousness. In his other hand he had a large envelope. "I know this isn't something I would normally do, so don't go making some smartass comments, got it? I still hate you more than leeks and miso, so don't think that this means I care about you or anything. I... I would just feel like an idiot if I didn't do anything."

"You **are **and idiot." Yuki folded his arms across his chest.

"Hey! I just asked for no smartass comments!" Kyo yelled.

"And I didn't listen."

"Grrrr, Whatever! Here!" Kyo shoved the envelope at Yuki and turned around shoving his hands in his pockets.

Yuki looked down at the unsealed envelope and pulled out a thick piece of sketch paper. On the surface was a small rat that seemed to be just waking up to a snowy morning (4). It was an almost professional drawing. Yuki felt an almost uncontrollable urge to squeal, "Awww!" at how cute the drawing was. Luckily he was silent, so when Kyo turned around, his face was almost expressionless, except a tiny smile on his lips.

"So... what do you think?" Kyo asked bashfully.

Yuki thought over his answer quickly."I like it," He said, "it's... cute."

"There you go. Now I don't have to worry about giving you a birthday gift again. Don't bother thanking me either!" Kyo almost growled.

"Wasn't planning on it."

"You...! Damn you!"

Yuki suddenly realized that this moment was perfect. Yuki finally has Kyo alone, although Kyo looks like he's about to run away. It will only take a second and Yuki will finally have what he had desired for the last few days. He knew exactly what he was going to say. Surprisingly, Kyo beat him to it.

"Hey! What were you going to say to me? I noticed you've had something to say for a while, and it's been driving me nuts!"

"Oh, um... I was wondering if you remembered anything odd that happened between us. It was about two or three years ago." Yuki told him, finally.

"Why do you want to know something like that?"

"I-I keep remembering something and I just wanted to know if it actually happened." Yuki knew that was a lie, it was obvious to him that it had occurred. "I think that it happened on my fourteenth birthday."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't remember anything from back then! What exactly was it that you remember?"

At this, Yuki had actually turned his face away from Kyo. He placed Kyo's sketch back into the envelope and just held it at his side. He looked back up and straight into Kyo's crimson eyes. Stepping forward, Yuki whispered so softly, Kyo had to lean forward to hear what was said.

"I kissed you."

Yuki lifted his face up and pressed his lips to Kyo's.

* * *

**That's that! Shall we see what reaction Kyo will have to having been kissed by Yuki? Well, your just going to have to wait!  
Next Chapter: "Reaction and Appointment"**

**I had little numbers throughout my chapter and here is why...**

**(1) Very Creative title don't ya think? HaHa, I think I could have come up with something better**

**(2) I think you probably know where i am going with this part XD**

**(3) I don't know when their birthdays really are so i just came up with march and may**

**(4) I drew the little rat, but it probably isn't as good as Kyo's version ^O^, website will be on my profile or you can message me and ask for the website, if you want to see it**


	5. ON HOLD!

**-Author's Note-**

**Bad News:**

**I feel stupid just for bringing this up, but I have to put this story on hold for a little while.**

**I know, I barely started it, and it isn't very good, but I have some goings on with my family and stuff in the real world so it could be a while before I update again.**

**I will apologize a thousand times over if I could, to the people who actually read my story anyway, and anyone who just read it or whatever and actually thought it was decent.**

**But I need some time to get some things in order and I won't be able to focus on this properly.**

**So, I'm very sorry for this, and I hope you can be patient with me.**

**I do not know when I will update again. It could be weeks, months, it may even take a year. But hopefully that won't happen.**

**Good News:**

**I was finally able to think of a proper plot for this story, something better than what I had in mind.**

**When I get back to writing I should be able to update faster than usual, hopefully, now that I know where I will be going with this.**

**It was a little difficult for me to start this, especially since I had put the first chapter up sooner than I had planned, but when everything is in order and good to go, it should be easier for me.**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken interest in my story. Also, thank you to all those who have reviewed, and have given me their opinions, about my story. ^0^**

**Sorry for this bad and unforgivable note and silly story.**

**-birdandsnow**

**UPDATE:**

**I am happy to announce that things are working for the better.**

**I still won't have any time to work on this story for a while but things are going a lot smoother than expected.**

**I do, however, have something to say about my story. I might rewrite it. Everything will still be the same but I am most likely going to do some major editing, rewording, changing some things here and there, but overall it shouldn't be too different. My writing is amateurish because this was actually one of my first projects outside of school and with this story I hope to get better.**

**Sadly, when I started this I already had three other stories going. They're not going to be written stories like this one, they're going to be drawn like manga, only English and read left to right.**

**As I have said, my life is now coming into order, however, I am not unoccupied enough to completely focus on this story like I wish to.**

**I want to thank all of you again for reading, reviewing and being patient with me.**

**-birdandsnow _0_**


End file.
